It's What's Inside That Counts
by GalaxyGem
Summary: Promising to stay friends forever, Kagome and Inuyasha meet again after eight years at college. Someone is after her and she doesn’t know what he looks like or what his name is. Can he protect her from this unknown stalker? [IY+KA / M+S]
1. A Tragic Beginning

It's What's Inside That Counts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.sighs  
  
Summary: A/U: Kagome is finally going to college, ready to start a new life. Someone is after her, but she doesn't know what he looks like or what his name is. Promising to stay friends forever, Inuyasha and Kagome meet again after eight long years. Can he protect her from this unknown stalker? (IYKA / SM)  
  
Rating: This fanfic has been rated R due to the fact that it has sexual scenes and adult language. The rating should not be overlooked.  
  
A/N: Ok everyone. This is my very first fanfic so I'll be taking any and all constructive criticism. So if it sucks remember I'm an amateur, lol. I hope you enjoy it. I love reviews! hint hint  
  
Chapter 1: A Tragic Beginning  
  
The crisp summer air blew across ten year old Kagome's face as she kicked her ball against the wall, pretending she was a great soccer player. She loved their summer cabin, but it had never been the same since her mom died.  
  
"She fakes left.right." she said as she kicked the ball into an over turned trash can. "Score!"  
  
"Kagome! Time for lunch." yelled her father.  
  
"Coming," she said running inside the cabin and sitting down at the table as he handed her a PB&J sandwich with a glass of milk.  
  
She watched as her father stood in the living room once again staring at pictures from four years ago. In it was a six year old Kagome hugging her father's leg as his arm was draped around his pregnant wife.  
  
Flashback  
  
Six year old Kagome lay on the floor of the living room watching cartoons as she waited for her mother to come her so they could eat dinner.  
  
The phone rang and her father answered it, "Moshi Moshi."  
  
He saw tears in his eyes as he hung up the phone. Without saying a word he picked up Kagome and drove to Tokyo Central Hospital. She kept asking him what was wrong but kept getting no answer. Soon they were sitting in the Hospital room and Kagome gazed down at her mother's deathly pale form covered in tubes.  
  
"Jim..." her husband towered over her. His face full of worry  
  
"Sshhh you're gonna be ok dear." he ran his fingers through her hair and placed a kiss on her cheek, finding it cold to the touch.  
  
"Mommy?" said Kagome as she walked up to her mother's bedside, her voice almost a whisper.  
  
"Kagome, my dear child...listen to me," she held her daughter's hand in hers. "You may not understand now, but never judge someone for their appearance...it's what's inside that matters."  
  
The last that was heard from the hospital room was a mixture and snobs and tears as the screen flat lined.  
  
Flashback Ended  
  
After finishing her sandwich Kagome returned back outside for the championship finals. She knew her father was caught up in reading the newspaper and would be for a while so decided to go into the woods with her ball. She kicked her ball over fallen leaves and twigs. ('I'm getting pretty good at this.')  
  
As soon as the thought crossed her mind she kicked her ball into the river. Climbing on a huge rock and holding on to a tree limb she tries to reach for her ball but only succeeded in falling into the river herself. She tried to swim out but something held her down, wrapping around her ankle, pulling her under the water.  
  
Kagome struggled as she tried to keep form drowning, "Help!" she screamed, coughing as water went into her mouth. Our favorite hanyou had been walking in the forest and heard the cry and began running as fast as he could when we saw the girl being pulled under water. He quickly jumped in, diving under water as the rivers currents pulled her down. He found a plant wrapped around her ankle and with his claws broke through and swam bringing Kagome to shore.  
  
Kagome lay on the shore coughing up water. She looked up to see who saved her and found him bending down picking up a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap. He had long silvery white hair and wore a cubs t-shirt and some jeans shorts which were now soaked from his rescue.  
  
"A-Arigato..."Kagome said looking up at him from the ground.  
  
"Daijoubu?" he asked as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"H-Hai..." she said coughing up more water.  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you home," she looking up at him feeling a little dizzy. As she came up to the cabin she turned to him to thank him again but he was gone.  
  
Kagome walked out of her house after lunch the next day, the sunlight filtering through the tree and the wind blowing in her face. She wore a blue shirt with a yellow sunflower on it and some jean shorts. Her father gave her a lengthy lecture to her about being careful and after much convincing she was allowed to go outside again.  
  
She began walking into the woods picking up flowers along the trail when she heard something behind her in the bushes.  
  
"Oi," she heard when she was about to run. It was the boy who saved her. Kagome smiled when she saw him, he wore his baseball cap and sunglasses along with a red t-shirt and some jean shorts.  
  
"Oi," she smiled as he held out the ball to her that had fallen in the river.  
  
"I just came to bring this back to you."  
  
"My ball, arigato..." she smiled up at him. He turned around and waved good- bye, beginning to walk away. "My name is Higurashi Kagome.what's yours?"  
  
He stopped and turned around to face her, "Ayakaiga Inuyasha," he answered, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"You wanna play?" she put the ball on the ground and kicked it to him, smiling when he nodded and kicked it back to her.  
  
They spent the whole day together running in the woods and playing kick ball. The almost didn't notice when it was getting later. "I better get home.same time tomorrow, I can meet you by the lake," said Kagome looking up at him smiling, holding her ball.  
  
"Yeah...by the lake..." answered Inuyasha, turning around and waving good- bye to his new friend. "Jaaaaaa."  
  
Everyday was like that, they went fishing, on scavenger hunts, anything they could think of. (She's the first one to actually treat me like a real person.')  
  
At home sat Kagome's father as he watched his daughter leave again. (I wonder where she goes every day.')  
  
The phone rang surprising him, causing him to spill coffee on him self. "Damn." He got up to answer it. "Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Hey Higurashi...you have a lovely daughter...it would be terrible if something were to happen to her," he remembered the voice, it was Onigumo.  
  
Onigumo could hear his silence and grinned, "I'm back..."  
  
His wife had been teaching Onigumo's son. One day she went to his house to talk about his son's progress. Onigumo was a very powerful youkai lawyer and very respected. That day she had gotten caught up in his illegal drug ring and couldn't get out. She told her husband everything that happened unable to hide it in anymore and a few days later was killed in a car 'accident.' After his wife died he exposed the drug ring for what it was and the operation was shut down. Now Onigumo had been released from prison and was after him and his daughter. ('How did he know I was here?')  
  
"Ready or not here I come," Onigumo breathed into the phone.  
  
He hung up the phone and began packing as quickly as he could. As he finished with everything he thought he might need he decided to get Kagome. Just then he saw a little boy out side the window about his daughter's age, the wind blew his hat off and his eyes widened at would he saw. Ears. Dog ears. ('It's his fault he knows where we are.')  
  
Inuyasha quickly put his hat back on glad that Kagome didn't see. They played around her cabin as the sun began set.  
  
"Let go! Daddy...what are you doing!" screamed Kagome from around the other side of the cabin.  
  
"We're leaving, NOW!" he screamed at his daughter.  
  
"B-But...why!"  
  
"You'll understand when you're older..."  
  
Just then she saw Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye, "Inuyasha!" He began running to her but was stopped by her father's voice.  
  
"You keep away from her you freak!" he shouted, stopping him in his tracks. He pushed his daughter in the car and locked the door.  
  
"Kagome..." whispered Inuyasha, she was the only friend he had.  
  
"We'll meet again...don't forget about me...promise...don't forget." she screamed out the window.  
  
"I promise...I'll find you...I'll never forget!" he shouted as the car drove away.  
  
He dropped his sleeping daughter off at his brother's without saying a word and drove off. His brother knew what happened between him and Onigumo and said nothing to anyone. In his glove compartment was a poison he created used to kill youkai. He had been a chemist for twenty years and after his wife died decided to create one. He never tested it out but was positive it would work. He knew where to find Onigumo, at his old warehouse.  
  
Onigumo stood there in the doorway entrance waiting for him. "I knew you would come, you...you brought this on yourself." he stated coldly. He came alone, he didn't think he needed any help, not to deal with this human.  
  
"You bastard, leave my daughter out of this." He said as he sat in his car and fired the gun in which held the poison. He only hand enough for one shot.  
  
Onigumo fell on the ground clutching his chest. Fire spread through his insides. "What the HELL! I was defeated...by a human." Those were his final words as his body burst into flames.  
  
Higurashi leaned back against his car seat. ('It's finally over...he's dead...we're saf...')  
  
He was unable to finish his thought as a bullet was fired into his head. Behind Onigumo's ashes stood someone hiding in the shadows. He watched as Onigumo was shot and his body burned to ashes. Thinking only of revenge he came out with a gun he'd found in the warehouse and shot him when he wasn't looking. ('You killed him...you bastard...and now you'll join him...and soon so will your daughter...')  
  
Arigato - Thank you  
  
Daijbou - Ok (Daijbou? = Are you ok?)  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Ja - later  
  
Moshi Moshi - Hello? (informal, usually used to answer  
  
the phone)  
  
Oi - Hey  
  
A/N: Heehee.I love cliffhangers! MUAHAHAHAHAHA. Inspire me to write more! turns into a review thirsty zombie Reviews..I NEED REVIEWS!!!! 


	2. Musashi University

It's What's Inside That Counts  
  
Chapter 2: Musashi University  
  
8 years later  
  
Kagome walked down the dorm hall wearing some hold overalls and an old work shirt from her previous job. "Room 304...room 304...ahh...here it is, home sweet home," she said inserting her key and walking in with her things. The suite was painted an off white and when she walked in she was facing the living area that had a forest green couch and a wooden coffee table. The living area was also connected to a kitchen area, which just had a white refrigerator and a stove. On either side of the living room was a door which held a bed room complete with a twin sized bed, closet, desk, and bathroom. She decided to take the room on the left and began unpacking. As she was unpacking and she began thinking about her uncle, he was the only one she had left and now he was gone. The police of course thought it was another 'accident.' It was always an 'accident' but she knew better. She knew someone was after her and her uncle, now she was the only one left.  
  
"Well, that's the last of my stuff," said Sango panting from carrying in her bags wearing some baggy jeans and an old pink t-shirt. "Kami, this place smells like," Sango sniffed the air and pinched her nose. "Like a dorm room! We need to fix that."  
  
Kagome laughed at her new friend. She just met Taijiya Sango at the orientation and in a few days they had become such good friends that they decided to room together. They discussed how they would decorate their suite. After about three hours of hard work they had their suite just wanted it. With a few pictures of their family in the living room and a blanket draped over the couch. They placed some pots and pans in the cupboards and had bought some food earlier and stocked the refrigerator. The last most important thing they done was fill the living room with the sent of potpourri to get rid of the annoying 'dorm' smell as Sango called it.  
  
Kagome placed a dark blue bed spread on her bed and her schoolbooks were on her desk between her lamp and her computer. On her desk on the other side of her computer was a picture of her dad, mother, and herself. In the picture she was six and her mother was pregnant. It was the last picture her family had taken together. On one of her walls was a poster of Sengoku Jidai, a very popular band and her favorite. When ever she went to buy tickets the concert was out. Kagome sighed as she changed into some hip hugger jeans and a sky blue top with quarter length arms.  
  
When she finished she went into Sango's room to find her almost done. Her bed had a red bed spread on it and by the pillows was a stuffed yellow youkai cat with red eyes and two tails. She remembered the cat from orientation, her little brother given it to her and she called it Kiara. She had some pictures of her wall and her hiraikotsu hanging on the wall. She came from a long line of youkai exterminators and it was her main weapon. Even though there's no more use for youkai exterminators she was still raised and trained as one  
  
They arrived at the suite at nine o'clock and had been hard at work making their room homier since then and now it was half past one. "Kami, I didn't know it was so late. I told Miroku and Inuyasha I'd meet them at the music store at two."  
  
Kagome guessed that her friend had a crush on Miroku with how much she talked about him. Sango moved a round a lot and didn't get to make many friends but she seemed to have with Miroku, all though she couldn't see how. When ever she talked about him she'd say how sweet he was then slowly her monologue would change from flattering him to call him a hentai, womanizer, and other names I would rather not say. She left the room and sat on the couch reading some magazine as she waited for Sango to change.  
  
Sango came out wearing some hip hugger jeans and a black spaghetti strap top that read 'It's a Woman's World!' her eyes were lined with pink mascara. "Oh Kag? I gotta warn you about Miroku...just watch his hands, that have a mind of their own, literally..."  
  
"The why do you like him?" asked Kagome raising her eyebrow brow in question.  
  
"I don't!" she screamed, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she walked out the door. Kagome followed her out to her car and the left to meet Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
SCREAM  
  
"HENTAI!!" SLAP!  
  
Miroku sat on the ground rubbing the new handprint on his cheek. He wore baggy jeans pants and a white t-shirt.  
  
"Kami, Miroku, if most people didn't think you were such a saint I might kill you myself," muttered Inuyasha, a scowl on his face. He wore some khaki pants, a red t-shirt, with his baseball cap and sunglasses.  
  
"Oh but I am! I just have a great appreciation for the female body." Miroku grinned watching as another girl walked past him in a miniskirt skirt and sighing, "Ahhh yes...a vision of loveliness..."  
  
"Did you ever think that if you weren't so busy feeling up on every girl that you met that you might get one?" he stated matter of factly.  
  
"I can not help is, my hands have a mind of this own, they always did love exploring all possibilities!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his friend as he started getting up muttering something about him being hopeless.  
  
They stood in the music store waiting for Sango. He met Miroku and Sango a few years ago and they knew he was a hanyou. One day he had been hanging out at school when Miroku had snatched his hat off, both of them gasped but didn't run. They said they weren't surprised prized and didn't care. He was glad of that.  
  
"HENTAI!" said Sango as she walked into the music store.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Inuyasha turned around to the sound of his friend once again being slapped wondering if he'd ever get tired of it.  
  
"Sango, it's so nice to see you again," smiled Miroku picking himself up off the floor.  
  
Sango folded her arms across her chest wondering how she could ever put up with Miroku as Inuyasha walked over.  
  
"Oi, Sango, you and your roommate getting along ok?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Hai, she came along," she turned around wondering where her friend Kagome went and found her looking at some cds by the entrance. "Kag! Over here," she said catching her friend's attention.  
  
Kagome put down the cd she was looking at and started walking over to them. "Oi," she said walking over, "I'm Higurashi Kagome."  
  
Miroku walked up to Kagome and grabbed her hands, gazing into her eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Houshi Miroku and if I may be so bold as to ask you if you would bare my child."  
  
Suddenly both Sango and Inuyasha both pounded Miroku on the head. "Don't you ever quit?" asked Inuyasha rolling his eyes. Kagome looked up at him and Inuyasha noticed her looking, making her blush.  
  
"You're..."  
  
"Ayakaiga Inuyasha," he finished for her.  
  
"I'm sorry, you just look familiar," she suddenly finding the floor very interesting.  
  
"Feh, you must be imagining things, wench" he replied though he felt the same way, just not admitting it.  
  
"What did you just call me?" she said, her sudden blush replaced with a glare.  
  
"I can call you what ever I want baka," he said folding his arms over his chest and glaring back. ('She cute when she's angry...WAIT...what the hell am I thinking!')  
  
"Jerk..."  
  
"Bitch..."  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"Woah...woah, chill out..." said Miroku stepping between the two before Inuyasha could voice a more demeaning word.  
  
"So, where do you guys wanna go? I say we go get something to eat. I'm starved," said Sango, looking out the store entrance at the fast food places across the street.  
  
"Sounds good, I've been craving some ramen," said Inuyasha turning his attention away from Kagome  
  
"You're always 'craving ramen'" said Sango as they all walked out of the music store and across the street to get something to eat.  
  
They sat outside at a table as a girl came up wearing a tight miniskirt skirt and a halter-top that left little to the male imagination. "Like hi, I'm like Yura and I'm here to like take your order, like k?" she smiled brightly.  
  
"Two cheeseburgers and a bowl of ramen with some coke."  
  
"Coke and large fries."  
  
"Cheeseburger, small fries, and milkshake."  
  
"A sprite and cheeseburger, no mustard extra pickles."  
  
When there food came they finished it quickly and talked about there classes. Kagome found out she had two of her classes with Inuyasha and one with Sango. She found herself a bit relieved at not having any with Miroku but upset at the thought that she was stuck in a class with Inuyasha twice. After eating Inuyasha and Miroku said they had to leave to finish unpacking and headed back to the dorms as Sango and Kagome went back in the music store.  
  
"Why don't you just ask her out and get it over with," said Inuyasha coming out finishing unpacking the last of his things.  
  
"You think she'll say yes?" said Miroku raising his eyebrow.  
  
"I wouldn't blame her if she didn't but you won't know until you ask."  
  
"You're right..." he said as he began walking out Inuyasha's room, "I'll ask her tomorrow," just then he paused in the doorway, "Inuyasha, did you ever feel something for someone and you didn't know how to tell them?" Miroku waited for Inuyasha to reply but he said nothing so left grinning at the scene today between his friend and Kagome.  
  
As Miroku shut the door behind him Inuyasha began to think about the girl he met eight years ago during summer. "If only I could remember her name. She was the first to treat me as a person," he said as he picked up the shikon jewel that hung on a chain out of his suitcase.  
  
Flashback  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome lay on a hill in the field, their summer half over. Inuyasha had the best four weeks of his life with Kagome. He sat up and found that Kagome took off the necklace and was playing with the shikon jewel on it. He asked where she got it and she said it's been in her family for a long time and that it was her mom's.  
  
"Inuyasha?" said Kagome sitting up.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"We'll always be friends right, no matter what?"  
  
"Yeah, forever, no matter what."  
  
Kagome smiled at his answer and put the necklace in his hands. "I want you to keep this for me. So, even after summer is over we can find each other again."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't give it to you if I wasn't. Let's make a promise right now. To be friends forever, no matter what happens."  
  
"Promise," they said in unison and smiled at each other.  
  
Kagome stood up as she noticed how late it was getting. "I better get home, it's getting late. Ja!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
The day after that was the day she left and they haven't seen each other since.  
  
Inuyasha placed the jewel in the draw of his nightstand as he lay in bed, falling asleep thinking about her. If only he could remember her name.  
  
Nani? - What?  
  
A/N: Why does he always keep things bottled up inside. Stupid Inuyasha. Any, you know what would be a GREAT graduation present? Yeah, you guess it, REVIEWS! 


	3. Operation 'Blind Date'

It's What's Inside That Counts  
  
Chapter 3: Operation 'Blind Date'  
  
Kagome walked from her last class of the day, English, her nose buried in a novel called, "Great Expectations." It was one of the books on the syllabus given to her at orientation to read. ('A first this book sucked but it's really good at the end. Like a soap opera,') thought Kagome bumping into someone, dropping her book. She looked up to find a guy with dark hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes looking down at her. His ears were unusually points.  
  
He bent down to pick up her book and handed it to her, grinning, "It must be my lucky day, I'm Ootashi Kouga. You would be...?"  
  
"Higurashi Kagome," she said as he took her hand slowly lifting it to his lips. He placed a kiss on the back of her hand.  
  
"Today is also your lucky day, because today you're my woman."  
  
"Nani?" sweat drop.  
  
"You don't already had a boyfriend, do you?" he grinned not letting go of her hand.  
  
"Iie...excuse me..."she said trying to pull away, finding he wouldn't let go of her hand. She began to get frustrated, noticing how he was acting like that last guy who had a crush on her, Hojo. He would never leave her alone and would ask her out everyday. The only difference was that he didn't automatically say she was his woman.  
  
"So, how about we go out tonight?"  
  
Kagome glared at him, "Iie, and I'm NOT you woman!" she screamed snatching her hand from his.  
  
Kagome always tried to keep a certain distance between anyone she became friends with. For eight years she knew someone was be after her. With how forward this Kouga guy was being she was beginning to this he was her eight- year stalker. Because she never knew what he looked like, his name, or when he would come after her she never went out on dates. This also meant she never went anywhere alone.  
  
Kouga smiled as he backed away from her. "I have to get to class but I'll see you later," he grinned jogging to class.  
  
Kagome let out an exasperated sigh as she stared up at the sky. ('Hai, definitely another Hojo,') she thought. She turned around the sound of someone grinning, finding it was Inuyasha. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You are, baka," he grinned. "Why else would I be laughing?" "Well, you could be on something," she said folding her arms over her chest. ('Kami, he has a gorgeous smile. Where did THAT come from?')  
  
"Iie, I can just smell your perfume. I'm surprised it didn't run Kouga off. Then again, maybe it just attracts wolves."  
  
"Bite me..."  
  
"Don't tempt me..."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"I'll think about it..." he said dryly, a grin spreading on his face.  
  
"Kami, you can be irritating!"  
  
"Feh, only to you," he said walking away.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, walking back to the dorm. ('It's gonna be a loooong year')  
  
Sango had been walking to the student center with Miroku trailing after her as they passed near the building where Kagome had her English class. They stopped walking when they saw the scene unfold between Kagome and Inuyasha, watching them walk away in opposite directions when it was over.  
  
"I never thought I'd see him warm up to anyone," said Miroku, grinning.  
  
"That goes double for me," said Sango noticing how close she and Miroku were standing as they watched they're friends walks away from each other. She was beginning to wonder why he hadn't groped her all day and was being so polite. ('I like this Miroku better,') she thought to herself smiling.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat, "Umm...Sango? Do you think we could get them to go on a date?"  
  
"That's a great idea! We can just say it's a blind date, they'll never know!"  
  
"Yeah, and how about we make it a double date?" said Miroku hopefully. He thought Sango was more likely to go on a double date with him that on one alone with him. ('I must really like her if I'm thinking this hard for a way she'll go on a date with me.')  
  
"With who?" she said raising her eyebrow in question.  
  
"You know...Inuyasha and Kagome...you and well...me." When she was about to speak he interrupted her. "Just give me a chance, that's all I'm asking for."  
  
There was a pause as Sango thought and a frown began to appear on Miroku's face.  
  
"So how are we gonna get them to go along with this?" she said making a smile spread across Miroku's face.  
  
"Well, I'll tell Inuyasha that we're going out on a date and that you want to make it a double date with one of your friend. You do the same with Kagome. Be sure to say he already agreed which means she HAS to go through with it."  
  
Sango laughed at this, "They're going to hate us it they ever find out. So, I guess this is operation 'Blind Date'"  
  
Kagome lay at the foot of her bed flipping through a magazine when Sango knocked on her door, "Kagome? Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure Sango, what's up?" she looked up at her friend.  
  
"Guess who asked my out on a date?"  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It was obvious. He was following you more that usual today."  
  
"Yeah, that's true. But anyway...Miroku has a friend and we thought we could double date."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened at her statement. "A-And who is his friend double dating with?"  
  
"Well, I thought it'd be great if you could go out with him. And Miroku's friend already agreed."  
  
"Sango, I don't think it's such a good idea..."  
  
"Come on Kag, you can't turn him down. Miroku said he was looking forward to it," she said crossing her fingers being her back.  
  
"Well, ok...but after this no more blind dates!"  
  
"Agreed," said Sango smiling brightly.  
  
"NANI!?"  
  
"Aww...come on man, it won't be that bad," said Miroku trying to calm his friend down. When Miroku told Inuyasha about the blind date that Sango's friend 'was excited about' he all but tore his head off. "Besides, you can't back out now," he continued. "We're supposed to pick them up at six o'clock tomorrow."  
  
"Knowing your perverted ass you probably set me up with someone like one of those bitches that was always following me in high school." Inuyasha had always been popular in high school and lots of girls wanted to date him. Sure he had gone out on dates but nothing ever happened. With every date he went on he never found someone who really knew him. Almost all of them ended with a kiss goodnight and that suited him fine. None of them ever got close enough to him to find out he was a hanyou.  
  
"Nah, she's nothing like them. Just trust me," he said leaving his room.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of..."  
  
The day passed by slow, Mr. Myouga seemed to go on and on. Kagome began to wonder if the class would ever end. ('Kami...I'm so glad it's Friday') sighed Kagome. When class ended she picked up her books and was about to leave when the guy who sat in front of her dropped his notebook.  
  
Picking it up she and strapping her book bag on her back she ran to catch up with him. Seeing him in front of her she tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me, you dropped this," she said handing it to him  
  
"Arigato," he said. "You are....?"  
  
"Higurashi Kagome," she smiled as Sango came up behind her.  
  
"Come on Kag, we gotta hurry..."  
  
"I better get going, nice meeting you....Ja!" she said running to catch up with Sango.  
  
He watched as she walked away. ('She looks just like Kikyo') He remembered the girl well. It hadn't been hard to ask her to senior prom, he knew she was fond of him. After prom he took her for a walk in the woods. Kikyo thought that he cared for her and that it was going to be a romantic walk, just the two of them. He could still hear her screams and smiled at the memory. The police never found her body because he set fire to it, wanting her to have the same fate as her father did. After many questions the police let go, convinced that he didn't kill her.  
  
Only weeks later did he find out that he killed the wrong girl. He had been searching through obituaries online and found the article he was looking for, one sentence stayed in his mind since that day. ('He left behind is one brother, Thomas Higurashi, and one daughter, Kagome Higurashi.') he thought.  
  
When he was ten and his father got out of jail he would visit him often. Whenever he did he would tell him about how he was gonna kill Higurashi Jim and his daughter.  
  
Thomas Higurashi died in a mysterious 'accident' earlier this summer. It had been so easy to cut the breaks and make it look like they were worn through.  
  
The only reason he killed Kikyo is because everything he heard about her made it sound like she was the daughter Higurashi Jim. He didn't bother to find out her last name, too glad at the thought at fulfilling the promise to his father.  
  
('Fate has played me a winning hand, now all I have to do it start the game,') he thought.  
  
Iie - No  
  
A/N: Wow, two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll! I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow.  
  
Rain: Thanks for my first review! Yeah, her mother died while she was pregnant. Thanks for the encouragement! 


	4. I Never Forgot

It's What's Inside That Counts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: I Never Forgot  
  
Sango and Kagome walked into their suite carrying some shopping bags. Miroku and his 'unknown' friend were gonna be here in a few hours to pick them. They quickly took their showers and got dressed. As she sat at her desk she looked at the family photo on it. She missed her family dearly and even felt a connection with her unborn brother. Her eyes rested on the shikon jewel on her mother's necklace. Kagome remembered the day she gave it to a boy who became her best friend over the summer when she was ten. ('I promise...I'll find you...I'll never forget!') his last words stuck in her mind. ('Why haven't you found me yet...')  
  
As she finished her thought Sango came in. She was wearing a pair of hip hugger bell-bottom pants and a pink tube top. Her pants were glittering and she wore pink mascara and her hair up in a high ponytail.  
  
Kagome wore hip hugger jean pants and a spaghetti strapped midriff top that was dark blue with light blue glitter swirled over it. "Are you sure about this?" she asked still wondering why she agreed to go out on this blind date.  
  
"Come on, have a little fun," she answered sitting Kagome down on her bed and doing her makeup. She put some light blue eye shadow on her and applied some strawberry lipstick.  
  
"Sango, it's only a blind date. I'll probably never see him again," she said as Sango fixed her hair.  
  
"You never know," she smiled.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome began to think her friend was up to something.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door and Sango thanked Kami for Miroku's perfect timing. She ran to the door and greeted a grinning Miroku. Behind him leaning against the wall stood Inuyasha.  
  
"Greetings my love," said Miroku taking her hand and placing a kiss in the palm. A smile spread across his face as he saw a blush on Sango's face. He wore a dark purple short sleeved muscle shirt and some dark blue jean pants.  
  
Kagome came out of her room as Sango stepped out of the door. Sango came back in and hurried Kagome outside and locked the door behind her. She looked up to find Inuyasha was just surprised as she was.  
  
"YOU!" they said in unison. "YOU'RE MY 'BLIND DATE?!" Suddenly they turned to their friends, "AFTER THEM!" Sango and Miroku ran as fast at they could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku drove with Sango sitting in the passenger seat and Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in the back, staring out the window. Miroku and Sango told them there was no use turning back seeing as how they had the keys and couldn't get back in to their suites. Miroku pulled up in the parking lot of the Goshinboku, supposedly the hottest club in town, located by the lake. They got out of the car and walked up to the entrance to the club. They could hear music and see lights flashing even before they entered.  
  
Kagome turned see actually see Inuyasha for the first time tonight. As usual he had on a baseball cap and sunglass but what really caught her it attention is what he was wearing. He wore some black jean pants and white sleeveless muscle shirt covered by a button down the front maroon shirt left open. Kagome turned her head away from him and blushed.  
  
Inuyasha had seen her staring at him and noticed her blush. ('She looks great tonight. Maybe I should tell her....nah, she just like those girls from high school...') he thought slipping a hand into his right pocket to feel the shikon jewel necklace in there. He always brought it on every date he went on as a good luck charm. He sighed, ('She probably has a boyfriend now anyway.')  
  
They walked in and found an empty booth. Miroku and Sango began talk and she found out she could really enjoy his company as long as his hands kept their distance.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat next to each other and glared at their friends. "I'll fill her shampoo bottle with mud," muttered Kagome.  
  
"That's nothing...Miroku will find his bed full of itching powder," he found him self smiling at the image of Miroku covered in itching powder. He turned and found Kagome smiling back at him, guessing she had the same image.  
  
"What about some pink coolaid!" she said excited, her eyes full of mischief.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You know? Dye his hair pink?" Inuyasha smile widened at the thought of Miroku asking someone to bare his child while he had pink hair.  
  
"You ever can a whiff of Miroku's socks? Would be a nice little present for Sango, what do you think?" he made a perfect Sango expression for when she smell something bad. Kagome had to clench her stomach from laughter and Inuyasha to join her.  
  
They look up to find their friends gone, spotting them on the dance floor. "I guess they got scared," smiled Kagome catching her breath.  
  
"Damn..." he said pounding his fist on the table making Kagome smile.  
  
"Excuse me, have we met before?" said someone in her ear leaning over the booth seat behind her. She turned to see it was Kouga.  
  
"Oh, hi Kouga," she said flatly.  
  
"Oi, dog-turd, what are you doing with MY woman."  
  
"I am NOT your woman! Get it through that thick head of yours!"  
  
"Of course you are. It's meant to be," he grinned at her.  
  
Inuyasha knew Kouga was just another playboy and knew exactly what he wanted. He also knew Kagome wasn't that kind of girl.  
  
"Come on and ditch the dog-turd. I'll show you a great time," he smiled.  
  
Kagome saw his canines were unusually long and noticed them before yesterday. ('Youkai,') thought Kagome suddenly the glare on her face replaced by a look fear. ('The person who's after me is a youkai...') she thought.  
  
Inuyasha could hear he heartbeat quicken and smell the fear radiate off of her as if it was his own. He knew it was Kouga's doing.  
  
"Back off, fucker. Kagome's not going anywhere with you," he said taking Kagome's hand in his and leading her outside. Kouga was about to go after them when someone wrapped their arms around his mid-section. He turned to find a girl with short black hair wearing a black leather halter-top dress that only came to her mid thigh. It was a girl from his science class named was Yura. Soon he forgot about Kagome and was dancing with Yura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked along the lake. He could hear her heart beginning to slow down. "Daijobu?" concern filling his voice. ('Why do I care') he thought looking at her. He had never known anyone like her. She definitely wasn't like other girls. She made him was to fight with her just because she was cute when she was angry. How did he get so protective of her so fast? They walked far enough from the club to that they didn't hear the music.  
  
"Kagome?" he said bringing her out of her daze. "Daijiobu?"  
  
"Hai..A-Arigato..."  
  
"Feh, I couldn't let him near you. Sango would kill me!" he said making her smile slightly. He began staring at the ground feeling kinda awkward.  
  
"Well, this has been an interesting night..." she said hugging her self, not knowing if it was from the cold or fear.  
  
"Very..." he said taking off his outer shirt and placing it around her shoulders. "Here, take this," he said thrusting his hands in his pockets and playing with the shikon jewel necklace in one of them.  
  
"Arigato," she said smiling shyly. "What's that?" she asked catching a glimpse of some kind of jewel.  
  
"Oh...umm...just some good luck charm..."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
Inuyasha took out the jewel and handed it to her. Her eyes looked up at him widening. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"From a friend...a long time again..." he said suddenly thinking of how he reminded her of the girl who gave his the necklace eight years ago.  
  
"Where is she now?" she looked up at him.  
  
"I have no clue," he sighed. "But I never forgot her..."  
  
Kagome stared at the shikon jewel necklace in her hand. ('Yeah, forever, no matter what' said an eleven year old Inuyasha in her mind.) She placed the shikon jewel necklace back in his hands the exact same way she had eight years ago. Inuyasha looked down at her, the same look given to him by the girl who gave him the shikon jewel necklace on her face. Kagome smiled up at him knowing they shared the same thought, "I never forgot you either, Inuyasha..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I told ya I'd try to have it up by today! I just couldn't wait, *does a little happy dance* Hope you enjoy it! Keep those reviews coming, they fuel my inspiration. 


	5. Secrets Told

It's What's Inside That Counts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Secrets Told  
  
Miroku and Sango sat down at the booth catching their breath. "I didn't know you had it in you," smiled Miroku.  
  
"You surprise me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, when ever I see you you're always groping some girl," she stated matter of factly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why?"  
  
Miroku thought for a moment and was unable to answer why. "I honestly don't know."  
  
"Well, I like this Miroku better..." she said.  
  
"Does that me your giving me a chance?" he smiled, taking her hands in his, a grin spreading across his face.  
  
Sango knew she was blushing and turned herself away from his gaze to hide it, "I didn't say that."  
  
"But you were thinking it."  
  
"I was not..."  
  
"Were too..."  
  
"Was not..." she said glaring at him.  
  
"Were too," he grinned.  
  
"Was not..."  
  
"Were too..."  
  
"Was n..." he cut her off kissing her gently on the lips, then pulling away slowly. "Well, maybe I was..." she said putting a grin on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And remember the time you feel out of the tree," said Kagome laughing out loud making Inuyasha growl at the memory. "I still remember your face when you feel out, it was priceless!" she said walking up to a nearby tree and placing her hand on it to lean on, trying to still her laughter. They had been talking all night about the summer they spent together; hardly noticing they walked all the way to where the woods began.  
  
"I'm sure to you it was and then when I got up you insisted on running ALL the way back home for a damn bandage..." he retorted stopping and leaning against the tree, looking at the lights along the lake's shore.  
  
"You hurt your arm, I had to get something to put on it," she said remembering that he fell down scraping his arm on a rock.  
  
"I told you I didn't need it."  
  
"Yeah....yeah... You never seemed to need them," she said rolling her eyes then playfully punching him. "Weirdo..."  
  
"Looks who's talking, you're the one who fell in the river."  
  
"Maybe, but you're the one who's wearing sunglasses at night time. In fact, I've never see you without them," She said slowly reaching up to take off his sunglasses.  
  
"Don't..."he yelled grabbing her hand in his. He found her staring at his claws, her eyes widening. Inuyasha dropped her hand and trust this hands them into his pockets. "Sorry..." He turned his attention back to the lake.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome stepping in front him forcing him to look at her. "What are you hiding?"  
  
"What makes you think I'm hiding anything?"  
  
At this close distance Kagome could notice his large canines. "Inuyasha..." at the sound of his name he could tell she was beginning to get scared. "Are you a youkai?"  
  
"If I said no would your fear disappear?"  
  
"I'm not scared..."  
  
"Really? It seemed like when it came to your attention that I might be a youkai you got scared. Yet, you're not running from me."  
  
"I'm not running because I trust you," she said snatching off his sunglasses. Inuyasha closed his eyes and held down his head.  
  
"Give them back, Kag," he said hold out his clawed hand.  
  
"No, I want to see your eyes..." She slowly lifted his head up and saw what he hid behind his sunglasses. Golden eyes. The eyes of a youkai. "So you are a youkai."  
  
"No, a hanyou," he said as Kagome reached up and took off his hat, revealing two white and pink fuzzy ears.  
  
"Is this why my father called you a freak?"  
  
"Well, that's what I am. I don't deny it now."  
  
"Inuyasha, you're not and never were a freak."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Right before my mom died she told me never to judge someone for their appearance...it's what's inside that counts..."she whispered gazing into deep golden eyes. Kagome knew she was blushing and began staring at the ground suddenly finding it more interesting. "I didn't understand what she meant then but now I do. I like you for who you are inside, Ayakaiga Inuyasha, I always have and always will." Just then she felt Inuyasha's hand tilt her chin up to meet his gaze. He slowly bent down, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away slowly, leaning his forehead against hers.  
  
"Arigato, Kagome," he whispered, his eyes filled with an emotion different from the ones he's shown since they met again. He could feel her fear disappearing.  
  
"You don't have to thank me, Inuyasha. So what if you're a hanyou. Even as I see you without your disguise I still think of you as Inuyasha, not a hanyou," she stated turning around to lean against him.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on top of him. "Just answer me this, Kagome. I could tell you were scared when you thought I was a youkai. There's no use denying it..."  
  
"But I know you'd never hurt me..." she interrupted.  
  
"Of course not," he said something telling him he was hiding something. "But I just wanted to you why you're scared of youkai."  
  
"Please....don't ask me that."  
  
"Kagome, you said you trust me. If you trust me why can't you tell me?"  
  
"I just can't." she said trying to pull away from him but he only held on tighter.  
  
"You're hiding something."  
  
"Look! Drop it!" she screamed slipping from his gasp and running blindly into the woods. She stopped when she noticed where she was. It was dark and she couldn't see the lights along the lake's shore anymore. Suddenly Kagome felt strong arms around her waist and began kicking and screaming. "No! Stop...please..." she screamed, tears spilling over falling along her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome, it's just me. Calm down."  
  
"In-Inuyasha..." he held her against his chest as she cried. "Gomen nasai, I-I thought you w-were..."  
  
"Sshhh..." he whispered as he picked her up bridal style and jumped into the tree sitting on a huge branch leaning against the truck. He set her in his lap and dried her tears.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt..." she whispered noticing that she was high in a tree, sitting in his lap.  
  
"Trust me, no one it going to hurt me and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"This is my fight, not yours," she said slowly scooting to get off of Inuyasha's lap to slide along the branch. She carefully stood up and grabbed the branch above here. "Now, could you please get me down."  
  
"I will...right after you tell me what's going on."  
  
Kagome sighed and sat down where she in the spot where she was standing. "Fine, I give up." She hugged herself staring deep into the woods as she continued. "About twelve years ago my mother came across a drug ring. A very power lawyer named Onigumo ran it. They told her to keep quiet or they would kill her. She told my father, I don't know how they found out but a few days after she told him she died in a car accident. She was pregnant with my unborn brother when she died. Since then my father hated youkai, he told me all of them were evil and couldn't be trusted."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were fixed on her form as she spoke, taking in everything she said.  
  
"The day he took me away, the very last day I saw you that summer, he took me to my uncle's house and left. The next day police were at my uncle's house. They said they found my father dead in his car at the warehouse where Onigumo held his drug operation. Someone shot him in the head. They also found ashes not far from the car. When they were sent to the lab they could tell they were Onigumo's remains," she took a deep breath. "I guess he knew Onigumo would be after us," she paused.  
  
"Kagome...I had no idea..."  
  
"Wait..." she interrupted. "There's more...My uncle told me how it all began only last year, starting with my mom stumbling onto the drub ring. Not long after that we received a letter, all that was written on it was 'I'm coming for you both.' My uncle was killed in what the police called an 'accident' after I came back from orientation."  
  
"You have try to convince the police."  
  
"Don't you think I tried that! All they said was 'the tests show' I'm sick of hearing that!" she began crying again. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to her, sitting down next to her, letting her cry against his shoulder. "I don't know his name or what he looks like. All I know is that he's a youkai and he's after me. I wasn't scared of Kouga until I found out he was a youkai. And with how he keeps hitting on me I thought..."  
  
"Kouga wouldn't be out to kill you. Unfortunately, I've known him all my life. He a sorry ass playboy and his father works in a business firm while his mother is a nurse."  
  
"Are you sure he's not..."  
  
"Positive," he stated interrupting her. "But next time if he lays a had on you I'll pound him into the ground."  
  
"Inuyasha...don't get in the middle of this."  
  
"I'm making myself get in the middle of this. Kagome, before you I didn't know what a friend was. If something ever happened to you, I couldn't live with myself."  
  
Kagome hugged him happy he was there with her. Sharing her secret with him made her feel as if she wasn't alone anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Wow! Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm so glad you like the fanfic! After every chapter I'm gonna try to answer all of the reviews as best as I can.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Teka356: Aww...thanks, don't worry, I'm gonna try to update everyday or every other day.  
  
*lilchickidy0six: Nah, Inuyasha didn't kill Kikyo. You'll find out who did in a later chapter.  
  
*playfullpup17: I'm glad you like it!  
  
*Kenshin-gotenks: Don't worry, I've already got the ending in my head, just gotta get there! 


	6. Library Trip

It's What's Inside That Counts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Library Trip  
  
Kagome woke up and screamed, shocked to find Sango standing over her with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Well?" she smirked.  
  
Kagome pulled her pillow over her face muffling her words, "Well, what?"  
  
"Where did you and Inuyasha go last night?"  
  
"Just for a walk by the lake..."  
  
"Mm-hm...and?"  
  
"And we talked...."she muttered through her pillow still half sleep.  
  
"And you kissed," Sango smiled knowingly.  
  
"And we kis...WAIT!" Kagome threw the pillow off of her face and sat straight up in bed. "How did you know?!"  
  
"I didn't but now I do! How was it?! Did you do anything else?"  
  
"NO!" Kagome blushed heavily. "Kami, Sango you've been around the lecher to long."  
  
"Well, at least tell me if you liked it." Kagome turned a lovely shade of tomato red. "I knew it! You DO like him!"  
  
"So what! You like the lecher!" she retorted and burst into laughter at the look on her friend's face.  
  
"Yeah...yeah...we're even now."  
  
"What time is it?" Kagome asked in mid-stretch.  
  
"One in the afternoon. You know you're impossible to wake up?"  
  
"But I don't have to be up. It's a sin to be up before noon on a Saturday."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Kag, you're impossible. Well, come on, we have to get started on our history paper."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing as Miroku walked in to his room brushing his teeth. Inuyasha picked up the alarm clock and hurl it in his direction, impaling him in the head.  
  
"Ouch, what was that for?!"  
  
Inuyasha groaned and turned over, his ear twitching to the sound of Miroku's voice? "It's not my fault you walked in at the wrong time. This IS my room, lech!"  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes and left, closing Inuyasha's do behind him. ('How did I ever learn to put up with him...') After he finished his daily hygiene ritual someone knocked on the door. He walked over and answered it. A guy with long wavy black hair to his waist and red eyes stood behind it. He remembered the guy from his history class.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Kayta Naraku. I went to check out a book at the library and they said you had it. I wanted to know if I could borrow it for a while so I could get started on my history paper."  
  
"Aw man, I forgot about that. You going to the library?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tell you what, give us a minute and we'll join you. Come in for a while, sorry about the mess." Miroku let Naraku in and closed the door behind him. He then went into Inuyasha's room and took his pillow for under him and hit him over the head with it.  
  
"Damnit, what the fuck is wrong with you!"  
  
"Come on, we're going to the library to work on the history paper."  
  
"What's this 'we'?"  
  
"You, I, and Naraku. And with your grades from high school you're going to be there a lot longer than we are," he grinned and closed to door as Inuyasha sat up and threw the pillow at him. With a growl he got up and began getting ready to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After their attempt to study at the dorm failed with the blearing of loud music and people opening and slamming doors Sango and Kagome decided to head over to the library. They took the elevator up to the third floor, which held the books they needed to start their paper on the Holocaust. To their surprise when they got there they found that Miroku and someone else were talking about the Holocaust while Inuyasha was stretched out on the couch fast asleep with a book on his chest. Miroku lifted his head up to them as they came in.  
  
"You guys here working on that Holocaust paper?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately..." sighed Sango glancing over at who he was talking to when they walked in.  
  
"My apologizes, I'm being rude. Sango this is Kayta Naraku, Naraku this is the lovely Taijiya Sango. This charming girl who just walked in with her is our friend and her roommate, Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"Oi, Naraku," greeted Kagome walking over to Inuyasha watching him as he sleep on the couch with a book on his chest. "What's wrong with Inuyasha?"  
  
"He's not the 'I'm ready to begin my paper' type," shrugged Miroku writing down some notes for his paper. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Naraku eyeing Kagome and grinned thinking she had another admirer. ('Inuyasha won't like this.')  
  
Kagome picked up the book off of Inuyasha's chest waking him up. "I was reading that," he yawned.  
  
Kagome smiled, "didn't look like it to me." She pushed his feet of the couch and sat down in the spot that his feet once occupied. Inuyasha growled and this made her laugh. "If you're trying to intimate me it's not working."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and pretended to look at something more interesting.  
  
Naraku reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet to get his library card and when he did a picture fell out. Kagome reached over and picked it up. "T...That's me...an my mom, dad, and uncle. Where did you get this?"  
  
"That? Oh, my teacher gave it to me. She died a long time ago."  
  
"Your teacher?"  
  
"Yeah...wait a minute. You're Higurashi Teaya's daughter?" Kagome nodded. "Wow, then it's great to meet you. Your mom was my favorite teacher. How's your dad?"  
  
Kagome sighed, "He died when I was ten."  
  
"I'm sorry, I know how you feel. My dad died a long time ago too."  
  
After talking a while about their past they got back to writing their paper. In about four hours and fifteen cups of coffee later they were done. They all walked out of the library, Kagome and Naraku in the lead talking and Inuyasha walking with Sango and Miroku glaring at the two ahead of them. When they pasted Naraku's dorm he waved good-bye and left.  
  
Kagome turned around to see a scowl on the hanyou's face. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing..." he muttered refusing to meet her gaze.  
  
"Are you jealous Inuyasha?" asked Sango.  
  
"Shut UP!"  
  
"Maybe he is because Kag has been talking with Naraku the whole time," stated Miroku. "Naraku seems pretty interested in you, Kag."  
  
Inuyasha's eye began to twitch and Kagome giggled. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek making him blush instantly only because she kissed him in public and in front of Sango and Miroku.  
  
Sango and Miroku stood in shock. "Oh my...Inuyasha's blushing?!" exclaimed Sango.  
  
"The horror!" smiled Miroku.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at his room a certain stalker took the picture of the Higurashi family and crossed out Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi with a red marker along with Mr. Higurashi's brother. The only figure not crossed out was the last left of this family, Higurashi Kagome.  
  
"Let the games begin," he grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, I wanted to get it up. Try to get to the plot! *smiles* Thanks to all my reviews! You guys are the best!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review Replies:  
  
*Namiko the anime wizard: I already have the whole story in my head, so no worries.  
  
*Silver Fang: I plan on updating every day or every other day.  
  
*Lord Sesshoumaru: Thank *smiles*  
  
*LoLo: Inuyasha will talk about his family later in the story. Nah, Kagome won't develop the chemical like her father did.  
  
*Kenshin-gotenks: Well, of course! That's the point *wink*  
  
*H.V: Thanks for the compliment.  
  
*When the Moron Comes: Lol, glad I could put a smile on your face after hitting the books.  
  
*playfullpup17: Yeah, it's going to be very interesting when I get there. 


	7. Another 'Accident'

It's What's Inside That Counts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Another 'Accident'  
  
Inuyasha went with Kagome and they agreed to meet Sango and Miroku back at the girls' dorm so they could all walk together to the park. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand as they walked into the bookstore and Miroku snickered at Inuyasha's face making him turn around to glared at his friend.  
  
"This was a good plan I had?" said Sango as she unlocked the door. Miroku followed her in closing the door behind them.  
  
"YOUR idea?" He grinned at her.  
  
"Well, whoever's idea it was it worked." Sango sat down on the couch picking up a fashion magazine and began flipping through it.  
  
"Do you think it's safe to say they're an official couple?"  
  
"I guess..." Sango put down the magazine and leaned back on the couch. "But at the moment Inuyasha seems to feel a little threaten by Naraku. He shouldn't worry though, Kagome may seem to like talking to Naraku but is obvious she likes Inuyasha."  
  
"Do you think it's safe to say we're a couple?" Miroku's voice was almost a whisper, Sango barely caught his words.  
  
"I...I don't know. Can I trust you not to grope every girl you come across? Do you really like me that way? Or are you just toying with me?" She stared at the floor as she said this, still unsure if she could trust Miroku.  
  
Miroku gently turned her face to his and kissed her slowly, thoroughly, showing her what she meant to him. Letting her know he wanted a chance. Telling her the only way her knew how, that he cared for her. Loved her.  
  
Sango gazed into his eyes when the kiss ended, their lips inches apart and found the answer she sought. Her arms slowly crept around his neck to pull him down for another kiss. Sango slowly eased down on the couch, Miroku half way blanketing her body. His hands slid along her sides as Sango moaned into the kiss. His tongue sliding along her lips asking for entrance and she complied as her hands slid from around his neck to beneath his shirt. Her hands traveled over a firm chest and defined abs going lower to unzip her jeans.  
  
Miroku smiled into the kiss as her hand found a ticklish spot, jumping when she touched him there. He did the same, sliding in hand under her top and lifting her slowly to unhook the lacey material that bound her breasts. His hands wandered over soft flesh, cupping their weights in his hands palms not noticing as the door opened.  
  
Inuyasha stood there staring at the two as Kagome dropped her books. They didn't even notice that they came back.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat and the two jumped from where they were to see their friends standing at the door. Sango ran into the bathroom to adjust her bra and Miroku turned his back to them, cherry lipstick smudged over his lips, a smug smile on his face. Inuyasha and Kagome burst out laughing at Miroku's expression after looking in a mirror hanging on the living room wall. He rubbed the smudged lipstick off with the back of his hand as Sango walked back in, a blush spread over her face.  
  
"Did we interrupt something?" smiled Kagome trying to contain her laughter. "Do you both wanna stay here and," cough, "finish?"  
  
Sango leaned against Miroku and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Nah, we're ready." He dropped a kiss on her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four of them arrived at the park at around six o'clock and while walking through the park they talked about the upcoming Sengoku Jidai concert next month. After deciding to make it a double date they split up. Miroku pulled Sango over to the swings, saying he wanted to relive his childhood years while Inuyasha and Kagome found a trail and followed it into the woods.  
  
Kagome held Inuyasha's hand as they walked along a trail that led through the woods. After walking about fifteen minutes they came to an old run down two-story house. It seemed old and the weather had worn it down to the point where it was unable to hold any inhabitants.  
  
Kagome began to pull Inuyasha in the direction of the house, "Let's go exploring!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "why would I want to take one step into the run down peace of junk?"  
  
"Because I want to go in," she replied smiling up at him with her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
He sighed and reluctantly followed Kagome in. The old house had a rusted stove and a wooden table broken in half on the first floor. The couch had been shredded up and they guess wild animals probably did this.  
  
Kagome stood still in front of the stove and turned around slowly taking in everything around her. She felt something scurry across her foot and looked down to see it huge brown rat, making her jump back and scream.  
  
She felt strong arms circle her around her waist from behind. "What the hell are you screaming for, it's just a rat."  
  
"But did you see how huge that thing was?!"  
  
He shook his head at her thinking how silly she was being and dropped his head on top of hers and she leaned against him, "Did you want me to play the big bad dog demon and kill the itty bitty mouse for you?" he said grinning.  
  
She tried to break away from him, "Ohhhh...you can be SO irritating!"  
  
He smiled, "Only to you..." Kagome slipped between his grasp and ran from him laughing. She spotting an open door and seeing that it led to the basement she ran down it to hide. It held a few boxes and there was a small window that fading sun's light shone through. Inuyasha only laughed at her antics thinking that it was going to be easy to find her. He walked in the direction she went and slowly began descending the stairs, listening to everything, almost immediately hearing Kagome's breathing. He could smell Kagome's sent behind him and turned around to find her hiding beneath the steps. When she saw that he saw her she got up and got ready to run when a clawed hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, slowing turning her to him.  
  
Kagome smiled up into his face as he leaned down to kiss her softly. Her arms slid around his neck kissing him back. She pulled back and took off his glasses meeting his golden gaze. She slid of his cap and smiled at his fuzzy pink ears. Her hand reached up to stroke his ears at the base and she giggle when she heard him purr.  
  
"Little puppy," she smiled brightly.  
  
A growl was caught in his throat when she kissed him sweetly on the lips. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Kagome moaned softly into to the kiss when Inuyasha lifted his head, his ear twitching and his demon senses picked up the smell of smoke above him. They suddenly heard a window crash and the smell of smoke grew, as did the heat. Grabbing Kagome's hand, they ran upstairs together to find the entire first floor in flames. There was no way to get out then Inuyasha remembered the small window in the basement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango and Miroku looked up to see smoke rising in the distance.  
  
"Someone has a camp fire way out here?" asked Miroku dumbfounded.  
  
"That's to much smoke to be a campfire. Wait, didn't Inuyasha and Kagome head in the direction?" asked Sango.  
  
Miroku pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911 just in case something really did go wrong. The both of them ran as fast as they could, heading towards the fire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The house began to collapse above them as they ran back down stairs into the base. Smoke began to fill the basement, making breathing hard, and almost impossible for Inuyasha with his sensitive nose. Seeing the small window, Inuyasha led Kagome over to it and boosted her up.  
  
"I'm not leaving without you!" she screamed over the fire, holding on to the window frame.  
  
"I'll be right behind you...Now go!" he said practically pushing her out of the window.  
  
Kagome scrambled out as a wooden beam collapsed and fell on top of Inuyasha. He crashed down to the ground as the fire raged above him.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed out his name as she heard him moan beneath the beam.  
  
Miroku and Sango ran toward Kagome's voice when they spotted her by the burning house.  
  
"Kagome, what's goi..."  
  
"Inuyasha's still in there!" she interrupted, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha groaned as he slid from under the beams, blood covering his side. The only reason he got up is because he heard Kagome's voice. He glance up and managed to see her face looking at him through the small window through the smoke. He could barely walk, much less climb through a window.  
  
"Kagome let me get there and pull Inuyasha out," he said as Kagome let Miroku in front of the tiny window.  
  
Inuyasha reached the window, his claws grasping the frame, but his body refusing to pull him up when he felt a hand around his wrist and began tugging him upward threw the window.  
  
"Come on man, work with me here."  
  
"Damnit, Miroku..." growled Inuyasha, wanting Miroku to get Kagome to safety before the house collapsed.  
  
Miroku began pulling Inuyasha through the window managing to get him through, by some miracle. He threw Inuyasha's arms over his shoulder and practically dragged him over to a tree when they heard the fire truck. It drove along the road that connected the house to the main and immediately they began getting to work putting out the fire.  
  
"K-Kagome...Daijbou?" asked Inuyasha, his voice almost a whisper.  
  
"H-Hai..."  
  
"We have to get you to a doctor, Inuyasha." Sango saw his body was covered with scratches and blood stained his shirt on the side from when the beam fell on him.  
  
"Iie! Iie doctors..." That was that the last thing Inuyasha said before the world around him went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. If I don't update at least every other day I'm sorry. I will try to get each chapter up at soon as possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review Replies:  
  
*CahadrasMoonShine: I don't know if I can work a fight in there between Kouga and Inuyasha. I'm thinking about saving that for another fanfic I have in mind writing. There will be a fight between Inuyasha and Naraku in the end though. Also, there will be a lemon in a later chapter, no worries.  
  
*Lil Kagome: Thanks and to answer your questions: 1) No, Kagome new him before and trusted him and doesn't think that would change. 2) Yeah, I might have them double date later in the story. 3) The lemon will come later in the story, I haven't written all of the story out yet but there is one.  
  
*sleep walking chicken and HAP: Yeah, I love the twist I put in Naraku, Thanks.  
  
*Silver Fang: Naraku is a youkai in this story.  
  
*mihoyonagi: Lol, yeah sorry about the typos, I was trying to hurry and put some up and it was really late, like 1am later. 


	8. Truth Revealed

It's What's Inside That Counts  
  
Chapter 8: Truth Revealed  
  
Sango and Kagome sat in the guys' living room while Inuyasha rested in his room. They had just gotten back with Inuyasha, cleaning and bandaging him as best as they could after they returned. He was now in his room resting.  
  
They still didn't know how they managed to get back to Miroku's car without the firemen finding him. Miroku said that Inuyasha would have not wanted anyone to see him without his hat and sunglasses and he knew the firemen would have insisted on taking him to the hospital. With a little help from Sango and Kagome, they managed to get Inuyasha on Miroku's back, him almost falling with Inuyasha weight, and he carried him back to his car, which wasn't far when he took a short cut through the woods.  
  
Sango and Kagome stayed behind to answer some of the questions asked by the firemen. They just told them that they were exploring the house when it caught on fire. When the firemen told them it was condemned no one could seem to find the sign so they just made sure that the girls were ok and the left to find Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome stared straight ahead at the wall in front of her. ('The firemen will think that it was an 'accident.' I know it wasn't...)  
  
Sango stared at her first, her expression full of worry. "Kagome...are you sure you're ok? Inuyasha will be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, remember...he's a hanyou, he heals faster then us. When did he tell you he was a hanyou?"  
  
"The night of the blind date. He told me while we were walking by the lake?"  
  
"Really? He never tells anyone, if Miroku hadn't snatched his hat that day we would have never known! He really must like you and trust you to have told you so soon!"  
  
Kagome smiled at her friend, "Well, actually....it might have had something to do with the fact that we meet eight years ago?" Kagome continued when she saw Sango's confusion. "We were at a summer cabin and I met Inuyasha one day when he saved my life. After that we became best friends..."  
  
"So he saved your life again..."  
  
"Yeah, I'll never be able to thank him enough," Kagome realized that Inuyasha always managed be there right when she needed him the most.  
  
Miroku had been in Inuyasha's room looking for his magazine when Inuyasha woke and tried to get out of bed.  
  
"Lie down, you don't need to be getting up so soon." Miroku pushed Inuyasha back down on the bed.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a weak little human; I don't need that much rest. The wound will be healed in a few hours."  
  
Sango and Kagome walked into the room after hearing all of the commotion. "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him, careful of his wounds. "Daijbou? Inuyasha. Daijbou?"  
  
"Hai," he answered her with a half smirk.  
  
Miroku stood at the foot of Inuyasha's bed, grabbing a magazine and rolling it up into a makeshift microphone bursting into song.  
  
"Reunited and it feels so good!"  
  
Inuyasha turned to him and tried to get out of bed to bop him over the head but Kagome held him back. Sango decided to seek revenge for Inuyasha and began pounding him into the floor. Kagome shook her head at the two and sat on the edge of Inuyasha bed. She brushed his bangs back from his forehead, tear threatening to spill over. "This is all my fault..."  
  
"Kagome...it's not. How do you know he had anything to do with this?" Inuyasha said taking her hand in his clawed one.  
  
"Yes it is...it always is," cried Kagome, fresh tears falling down her rose cheeks. "Gome nasai Inuyasha..."  
  
Kagome buried her face in her hands as Inuyasha sat up and wrapped her in a warm embrace. "Sshhh, it's ok Kag. I won't let him hurt you, not ever." Vowed Inuyasha.  
  
Sango and Miroku stood there, a confused look on their faces. "Um...Did we miss something?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah, I think we did."  
  
Inuyasha explained to them about how Kagome thought it was her fault and how she thought the fire started. He told them all about Onigumo and her parents. When he was finish with the story they stared rooted to the spot where they were; not knowing what to do.  
  
"Kagome...we really need to tell the..."  
  
"Police?" interrupted Kagome. "I tried, they think I'm crazy!"  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, we're all here for you," said Sango, walking over to her friend and placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hai, Kag...He won't get pass us!" said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah Miroku, we really do need you around!" smiled Sango.  
  
"Of course you do! I've got enough muscle to spread around!" he exclaimed flexing.  
  
"Oh we don't need you for muscle. You're lechery might work and chase him away for good!" grinned Sango.  
  
"OI! I'M NOT THAT DESPERATE!"  
  
Inuyasha grinned at the scene between the two as he held Kagome in his arms. ('Don't worry Kag, I'll never let anything happen to you.')  
  
"We better leave and let Inuyasha rest," said Sango. "It's already pass curfew anyway."  
  
Inuyasha shifted as he heard the steady beat of Kagome's heart, she had fallen asleep in his arms. He scooted over and lay her on the bed next to him, gently tracing jaw line with one clawed finger.  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" asked Sango?  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" With that comment Miroku's face once again said 'hello' to the floor.  
  
"She's sleep..."  
  
"Well, I guess it's ok it she stays here for tonight." Sango turned to leave. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
After Sango left Miroku stretched then grinned over at Inuyasha, which earned him a glare. Miroku held up his hands in defeat and backed out of Inuyasha room, heading for his own.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes drifted over Kagome's sleeping form. Carefully, he rested her head on his chest, her arms behind her, and pulled the blanket up to their chins. He kissed her temple then fell soundly to sleep.  
  
At three am Inuyasha woke to Kagome's struggles. She broke out in a sweat and something in her dreams seemed to be troubling her. When he heard her call his name he began to wake her.  
  
"Inuyasha," she cried looking around, when she found him next to her she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Sshhhh," he whispered, rocking her back and forth as if she were a child. "It's ok, I'm right here. It was just a dream..."  
  
Kagome came to her senses and looked around where she was, "What am I doing here?"  
  
"You were sleeping and it was passed curfew so we just let you stay here for the night."  
  
"Is Sango still here?"  
  
"Iie, she went back to the girls' dorm room."  
  
Kagome was grateful that it was dark so he couldn't see her blush. She felt Inuyasha tighten his arms around her and gazed into his golden orbs. She slowly reached up at kissed him sweetly. As he kissed her back she reached up and rubbed one of his fuzzy pink and white ears. She heard him purring and smiled into the kiss. His tongue traced her lips through the kiss, as if asking for entrance. She complied, opening her mouth slightly, moaning softly as his tongue explored her mouth.  
  
They ended their kiss out of breath and Kagome hid her smile by burying her head in his chest. Inuyasha smiled and he and kissed the top of her silky raven black hair.  
  
"No more bad dreams," he said as he tightened his arms around her. The both of them lay back down as Inuyasha fit her into the curve of his body and they both fell soundly asleep.  
  
Kagome sat down on the student center eating a plate of French fries. She still couldn't believe everything that happened yesterday. She was also still surprised at how fast Inuyasha healed. When she woke Inuyasha was just wearing towel, still glistening wet from the shower he just took. No cuts or bruises marred his muscular body. Kagome blushed to herself bring up the mental image as she stared straight ahead twirling one of her fries unconsciously in some ketchup.  
  
Her pleasant thoughts were interrupted as someone sat down next to her and took her hand, bringing it up to kiss lips to place a soft kiss on the back.  
  
"Oi, beautiful," smiled Kouga.  
  
"Oh, hi Kouga..."  
  
"So...how about I pick you up five on Friday for the big Sengoku Jidai concert? After we could head back to my place," he smirked, eyeing her up and down. All everyone was talking about was the concert, it was the biggest news ever. And it was even bigger news if someone managed to get tickets.  
  
"Uhh...that's ok, I'm busy."  
  
"It's that baka dog-turd. Isn't it? You're going with that wimp?"  
  
"And why should that matter?" Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha walking up behind her. A smile spread across her face.  
  
"It matter because she's my woman!"  
  
"I never was your woman!" she said, her fingers intertwining with Inuyasha's. She leaned against him; glad he was there, especially right now. Kagome could see him clenching his fist out of the corner of her eye and began pulling him away from Kouga to find that he wouldn't move an inch.  
  
"How about we fight, right now! Winner gets Kagome!" shouted Kouga.  
  
"No!" she exclaimed before Inuyasha could even answer. She tugged on his arm until he looked down at her, her eyes pleading. She stood on tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his lips, "Onegai?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled, his expression softening and his body relaxing slightly, "let's get outta here..." They turned to go, leaving a very pissed off Kouga.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've gotta total hung up on stuff so now I'll try to update as SOON as I can. Plus my mind wants to do new things with this story and it's screwing me up. Hits head on labtop Anyway, I hope this chapter was ok. Thanks for all of the reviews.eats up all of the reviews they were scrumptious!  
  
Review Responses  
  
playfullpup17 - yep, it's gonna end happy and they hook up in the end  
  
CahadrasMoonShine - yep, but decided to leave out the lemon, kinda ruins the mood  
  
Strawberry Shortcake- Nah, Sessy isn't around in this story. 


End file.
